


Welcome to Persephone's School of Demigods and Magical Creatures

by Mommy_Staygene



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crack (kinda), Demigods, Established Relationship, Fairies, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jake is a Momma's Boy, K and Seon are tired parents of 21, M/M, Minor Gods - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Nicholas is called Nicho sometimes, No Plot/Plotless, Nymphs - Freeform, OT23, One Big Happy Family, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires, Werewolves, Yoonwon Photosynthesizes, fae, major gods - Freeform, most of them are demigods, they are all sweethearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommy_Staygene/pseuds/Mommy_Staygene
Summary: In which Persephone decides she wants to open a school up for demigods and children born of magical creatures. That, and she wants an excuse to be as close as possible to her dear baby Jake (she calls him his baby but he's eighteen now and thinks it's a little weird, but he let's it slide cause he's a momma's boy).***Or, some one-shots of the I-LAND boys cause I miss them, with the added bonus of most of them being demigods.
Relationships: Choi Seunghyuk | Seon/K (I-LAND), Jeong Jaebeom/Jo Kyungmin, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Geonu/Wang Yixiang | Nicholas, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Getting to know the boys in this AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so before we get started, I want to straighten out a little something some people may have a problem with in this story. This is covering the topic of incest in the actual gods and how their offspring being romantically involved may rub people the wrong way. I actually did a lot of digging on this subject and apparently, the reason for the inbreeding in the gods is because 1) There weren't exactly any other immortal beings around the spread out the family tree, if you know what I mean, and 2) the Romans, Greeks and Pharos of Egypt didn't believe the gods shared genetics, but rather pure celestial energy, which is why you don't see any stories of gods having any birth defects or deformities.
> 
> It was also believed at the time that Pharos were descendants of gods and therefore could marry into the family while the poor couldn't (that and it was to ensure their blood stayed pure and their riches didn't go to anyone outside of their family). With that being said I'm not pro-incest, but for the sake of the story, they are only related through powers and energy given to them when they were born from gods, and not by genetics. Even so, I tried to make sure that certain members were far enough from each other in the family tree that even if they were related genetically, it would still be legal (unfortunately the best-the werewolves and Geonu don't count as they aren't born from gods-I got was first cousins once removed, but even still, they only shared related energy and powers and not genetics).
> 
> Okay, now with that cleared up, we can move on. Enjoy :).

Jungwon: Demi god; son of Athena (Goddess of War Strategy, Wisdom, and Craft). The leader of their very large team. Despite his age, he’s known for his uncanny wisdom and is great with battle strategy. He has a very kind and trustworthy heart. He has been know to tease Jay a lot though, and Jay secretly doesn't mind it, he's just a bit of a drama queen is all, which just makes it all the more fun for Jungwon.

Heeseung: Demi god; son of Poseidon (God of the Seas and Earthquakes). Unlike his father, Heeseung is kind and noble, and is extremely difficult to anger. He often talks with sea creatures in his down time and enjoys spending time in the water. He’s not much of a fighter, but will do what needs to be done. You can make him easily cry though cause he's sensitive, but that's okay, being sensitive can be a good thing. It just means he has a lot of empathy and a pure heart.

Jay: Demi god; son of Apollo (God of the Sun, Healing, and Music). Like his father, he’s either incredibly charming or incredibly dense. A flip of a coin really, but he has a good heart. He's very passionate about music and is surprisingly knowledgeable in home remedies. And he gives really, _really_ good massages, so the other's are happy to have him around (that and he's pretty funny without trying to be. Unfortunately that's the only time he's funny).

Jake: Demi god; son of Persephone (Goddess of Spring). With a bright, refreshing personality of a golden retriever, he easily becomes everyone’s favorite person. He’s sometimes seen either gifting people flowers and good vibes, or talking to his plants in his little green house on the outskirts of the school.

Sunghoon: Demi God; son of Hera (Queen of the Gods, Goddess of Marriage and Birth). He’s known around the school for his poise posture and princely looks, but he’s less like his mother and more like his best friend Jake; refreshing personality that just radiates good vibes and happy times.

Sunoo: Fairy/Fae; son of Apollo (God of the Sun, Healing, and Music) and a sea nymph. Jay’s half brother. He’s pretty, fun, kind of cheeky and charming, and a bit flamboyant. He likes to spend time with Heeseung talking with sea creatures and just relaxing by the ocean. He's also really good at taking care of himself, so the others like to go to him for healthy dieting or hygiene advice. He also tries to speak with his mother and older sister as much as possible.

Ni-Ki: Demi god; son of Hades (King of the Underworld and God of the Dead). Ni-Ki is a bit of a cheeky little shit. He likes to pull pranks and tease the older boys. Reanimates dead things to freak people out, and sometimes to talk to his dad. It's a little odd that his father and Jake’s mom are married, but are only brothers through marriage, yet at the same time they are second cousins, but it’s good enough for him.

K: Demi god; son of Dionysus (God of Wine and Sexual Desire). Pretty goofy and likes to party a bit, and is most definitely a good time (just ask Seon 😏). Yes, he can turn water into wine. Yes he drinks. No he doesn’t condone underaged drinking he’s not stupid. His father probably would though.

Seon: Demi god; son of Nike (Goddess of Speed and Victory). He’s sweet, but he’s also extremely competitive. He’s a good person to go to when you need advice though. His biggest goal is winning in life, but he doesn’t mind losing every once in a while if it’s just all in good fun (actually no, but he tells the others that so that he doesn’t seem like an ass).

Geonu: Vampire; turned by Ambrogio (The Moonlight Goddess'-Selene-Husband). He was found by Ambrogio on the brink of death and was saved by him. Now with the blood of Ambrogio and Selene is keeping him alive (now for all eternity), he has become their child. Yes, he drinks blood, burns in the sunlight and can't touch silver, but he doesn’t sleep in a coffin. He actually gains strength from the moonlight; the more full the moon is, the more strength he gains. He also, surprisingly enough, is starting to gain the interest of a werewolf and he doesn't know if he like's it or not.

Daniel: Demi god; son of Erato (Greek Muse/Inspirational Goddess of Lyrics and Love Poetry). Being born from a muse, he certainly has a way with words, and is skilled in several forms of music and poetry. He's the youngest in their friend group and the most doted on. He acts like he hates it, but he secretly loves it. He get's along with Jay the most since they both have an affinity for music.

Ej: Demi god; son of Hades (King of the Underworld and God of the Dead). Being Ni-Ki's older half brother, they get along pretty well and were actually excited to find out they were brothers when they first met at school. Ej, however, is much more laid back than Ni-Ki and is a bit more empathetic to the others feelings, so he doesn't get involved in much pranking with Ni-Ki, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know how to have a good time and joke around.

Hanbin: Demi god; son of Iris (Goddess of Rainbows and Messages). Like the rainbow of his mother, he's bright, happy, and has a rather fun and colorful personality. Everyone likes to come to him when they're having a hard time cause Hanbin knows exactly how to cheer them up and comfort them. 

Jimin: Wizard; son of Circe (A Class of Goddess called Enchantress, who turned men into beasts with potions and wands). Unlike his mother, Jimin is much more forgiving and gentle, but if you manage to piss him off, you bet your sorry ass he'll turn you into a frog or a worm. Jimin loves studying his magic and talking about all that he's learned, even if the others have no idea what he's talking about. He seems passionate about it though, so they listen to him ramble about it anyways cause honestly, no one can deny how cute it is.

Kyungmin: Fairy/fae; son of Morpheus (God of Good and/or Prophetic Dreams) and of a woodland nymph. Though quiet on the outside, he's most definitely an extrovert at heart. He gains energy in a crowd of people and is quite sociable. However, ever since him and Jaebeom (soon to be Echan) have started dating, he's kept to himself, his boyfriend, and their little edge of the forest, where they both seem to feel most at peace; surrounded by nature. He also likes to have his boyfriend sleep in his arms so he may give him good dreams, much like how his father would for mortals. (Fun fact, he has feathered wings imprinted on his back like a birthmark).

Ta-Ki: Demi god; son of Iris (Goddess of Rainbows and Messages). Like his brother Hanbin, Ta-Ki knows exactly how to make people happy, and has a just as fun and colorful personality. His child-like face and personality win's people heart without him even trying. He's just as doted on as Daniel, and is secretly K's favorite (which is totally fine since K is Ta-Ki's favorite among the group as well).

Jaebeom (soon to be Echan): Demi god; son of Demeter (Goddess of Harvest). Quiet and timid, Jaebeom usually sticks with himself and his succulents in his dorm as he has a hard time being in large crowds (and the friend group he's a part of is pretty big). It's not that he doesn't like his friends, he just get's overwhelmed sometimes. Things changed though once he and Kyungmin start dating. He was able to break out of his shell a little more and joke around with his friends. He still likes his down time with his plants though.

Jaeho: Demi god; son of Aries (God of War and Wrath). Like Seon, he's extremely competitive and has a bit of a tempered spirit (funny how his zodiac sign is also Aries **A.N.: this was totally by accident, I made him son of Aries before I found out he was an Aries :]** ). He's a little bit of a hot head but he tries to not let it get the best of him. He definitely doesn't play fair though, and is pretty good at hiding it unless he can't. Despite that, he makes for a pretty decent team leader.

Nicholas: Werewolf (Turned by a descendant of Lycaon). Everything is all fun and games with Nicholas unless it's on the night of a full moon. That's really the only time you'll ever see him angry or violent. Other than that he has a pretty fun and go-get-em personality. He makes friends easily and has a dream of becoming a famous b-boy. (Don't ask why, it's his passion, leave him alone.) He's also become extremely attracted to Geonu, who has been trying to keep his distance from Nicholas as much as possible. Nicholas is more than certain he's just playing hard-to-get though (and Geonu kind of is, but he just won't admit it).

Sungchul: Demi god; son of Momus (God of Satire and Humor). Sungchul is the type of person that just wants to have a good time. He's always trying to lighten up the mood in the best possible way, and one of his favorite forms of comedy is self-deprecating humor. You may ask him if he's okay, and when he says no with a smile on his face, you really have no clue if he's truly not okay, or if he's just messing around. He has a hard time staying serious but I guess one good thing comes out of that; Sungchul will never need to lighten up cause he's always lit.

Taeyong: Demi god; son of Kratos (God of Strength). On the outside, Taeyong is a sweet guy with the personality of a Samoyed, but if he really wanted to, he could launch your ass into astral ascension. He won't though, unless you gave him a good enough reason to. He's honestly the type of person that would feel guilty for squashing a spider so he would transfer it outside on a plate covered with a cup so he won't jump off and bite someone.

Yoonwon: Demi god; son of Hemera (Goddess of Daylight/Daytime). A sunny boy who never stops smiling. Fun fact: he actually photosynthesizes. I'm not joking, boy doesn't have to actually eat any food. He does cause he likes it and it gives him a little extra boost, but he gets his energy from the sun (and from lots and lots of water). 

Youngbin: Werewolf ( a decendant of Lycaon, but not the one that turned Nicholas). Another benevolent beast. Youngbin is almost never angry, but he can get upset a little easily, especially when his pride is hurt. Because he lets off steam every other day of the month, he's not as violent and wild as Nicholas is during the full moon. Other than that he's naturally very sweet and fun to be around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you interested in the story of Selene and the origin of vampires that I'm using in this au to better understand Geonu's situation, I'll leave the link [here](https://www.gods-and-monsters.com/selene-the-moon-goddess.html) for for you to read


	2. Nap of a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungmin and Jaebeom; the school's most adored couple. People honestly didn’t expect it to happen, but when it did, everyone knew they were meant for each other, and Kyungmin and Jaebeom knew it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, yeah, I just fucking found out Jaebeom wrote, sang and produced a few songs before I-LAND...are you fucking kidding me??!! And they're INDREDIBLE!!! Like I legit debated weather or not I should change his mother from Demeter to one of the muses cause it fits him better?? If you haven't listened to them yet, I highly recommend them: Midsummer; Mermaid Prince; and Paradise. His name on SoundCloud is Rebum (also @re.bum on Instagram), and I've seen some people say that the company made him delete his account before I-LAND, but I've also seen some people say his account is still up and running. If you can't find his SoundCloud, then there are reuploads on YouTube for you to listen to. He also recently joined a producing team called @prodby_youth on Instagram. He helped compose and write lyrics for a few E'Last songs under his new producer name E (for Echan). Please support him, and even though he's producing songs for other people right now, I really hope he debut's one day :( .
> 
> Also, confession time: the main reason why I started this one-shot series is because I wanted to write about Kyungbeom/Kyungchan, lol. I just think they’re so cute and adorable and literally the fluffiest relationship ever. Anyways, here you go, enjoy.

With the school halls busy with demigods, fairies, satyrs and the like, Jaebeom wanders down the halls with his head in the clouds. He pays no mind to everyone else around him, too caught up in his daydream about cuddling up with his boyfriend to realize that he was coming up behind him. Jaebeom jumped in surprise when two lanky arms wrapped around his middle. He turned to see Kyungmin, who kissed his cheek and smiled warmly at him.

“Hi.” He said softly. Butterflies flitted in Jaebeoms stomach as he smiled back at him.

“Hi.” He muttered shyly, still not used to the fact that he and Kyungmin were actually a couple. It was only two weeks ago when Jaebeom shyly confessed to Kyungmin about his more than friendly feelings. He remembered being so worried that Kyungmin would turn him away and never want to be friends with him again, but instead his eyes lit up like a million fireflies as he excitedly reciperated his feelings.

It wasn’t long before the two of them got caught up in their own world, Kungmin holding Jaebeom close as they giggled and whispered to each other.

“I was thinking,” Kyungmin started, one of his hands reaching down to softly intertwine with Jaebeoms. “Since we both have a free period after lunch, we can go down to our tree and take one of our naps? I have a whole dream planned out for us already. It’ll only be like, forty five minutes, but that should be long enough.” He said. Jaebeom hummed and lightly tapped Kyungmin’s nose with the tip of his own.

“Long enough for what? What do you have planned?” Kyungmin just smiled and pecked the corner of Jaebeoms mouth. Jaebeoms heart fluttered as his skin flushed a bright red.

“You’ll see.” Jaebeom sighed exasperatedly.

“Awww come oonnn. You know I don’t like surprises.” He whined, but a smile still pulled at his lips. Kyungmin chuckled at him.

“You’ll like this one. Promise.” He whispered, pressing his forehead to Jaebeom’s. Jaebeom hummed, placing his hands on either side of Kyungmin’s face. The younger immediately flushed a rosy shade of pink, trying to hold back a smile. Jaebeom felt his hands tremble slightly as he quickly placed a shy kiss on Kyungmin’s lips. He suddenly became dizzy with elation and his whole body started burning and buzzing. It looks like Kyungmin was feeling the same, seeing as his pinky cheeks turned a much deeper red and spreading to his ears, and his whole demeanor became much more bashful.

They have kissed each other’s hands, kissed each other's cheeks and temples, but the moment their lips touch the both of them get extremely shy. Both of them were still new to this, neither of them having been in a relationship prior to their current one. They actually haven’t tried proper kissing until just a few days ago, and the both of them were so nervous that when they _did_ kiss, their lips barely even touched. Jaebeom immediately covered his face to hide how red his face got and Kyungmin dropped his face into Jaebeoms shoulder for the same reason, but he could feel Kyungmin smiling against his neck.

Their current moment in the hall however was cut short

"OOOHHH, TEACHER THEY KISSIIIING!!" Instantly, Jaebeom felt his neck flare up so hot it almost felt cold as he tucked his head in and tried to shove it into Kyungmin's chest like an ostrich.

"Sungchul, leave them be, they're just enjoying themselves." Jaebeom could hear Jake say. He felt Kyungmin's chest vibrate with a nervous laugh. He wrapped an arm around Jaebeom and lead his embarrassed boyfriend away from their boisterous friend and any other prying eye's.

"Come on, let me walk you to your next class, yeah?"

"But isn't yours closer to here than mine?" Jaebeom asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm a fast runner.”

***

Lunch finally came around. Jaebeom, Kyungmin, and all twenty one of their friends were seated at their usually spot outside, three benches pushed together to seat all of them on the back property of the school. Just off from the back of the school and down the hill was the depth of the forest that surrounded their second home.

The whole table was pretty chaotic, the whole group speaking separately in pairs, some yelling at each other from opposite ends of the table. At some point a few of them got up and started running around the table (Jaebeom was sure Jay was chasing Jungwon and Daniel for whatever reason), and K and Seon were trying to keep them under control, but they ultimately gave up and even joined in on the chaos. Jaebeom and Kyungmin, of course, were getting caught up in their own little world, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Dang, first in the hallway and now here?" Sungchul said, grabbing a few of their friends attention. "You two really can't keep your hands off each other." Jaebeom felt hot all over with embarrassment as the table slowly started to quite.

"Come on Sungchul-ah, K-hyung and I weren't that different when we first started dating," Seon said. "It's completely normal for the first month or so. Calling them out on it is only going to discourage them from being closer." Jaebeom felt a slight bit of relief settle in his chest.

"Oh please, you two are still like that, but worse. I swear we've had a few close calls seeing more that what we should whenever we catch you two alone together." Jimin said this time, making Seon's whole face turn red.

"That's cause you guys always barge into our dorm without permission! You guys wouldn't know what privacy was if it bit you in the ass." And commence the chaos, where the attention was no longer on Jaebeom and Kyungmin, but now on Seon and K, where one was trying to defend himself and the other continued to drink his little glass of whine in a bit of amusement (respectively). Jaebeom turned to Kyungmin, who was a little flustered, but quickly wrapping himself back up in Jaebeom.

"Are we going to end up like that one day?" Kyungmin asked. "Where we get so close together that we have to fear one of the other guys barging in on us when we're alone together?" Jaebeom flushed a deep red at the thought of ending up like K and Seon.

"I-I don't know about that. Maybe not for a long time." He mumbled, tangling his hands with Kyungmins. The younger hummed, pressing his forehead with Jaebeoms.

"Good. I prefer the fluffy warm kind of closeness with you. I don't know if I'll be able to handle any more than that." he said. Jaebeom hummed in agreement.

"Me too. Do you think that's why we have such a hard time kissing?" He asked. Red bloomed over Kyungmins cheeks again at the mention of kissing. His eyes darted down to their tangle fingers, the new angle Jaebeom had of Kyungmin's face brought a fluttering feeling in his chest upon seeing how innocent and soft he looked (though, he always looked like that anyhow). The fairy giggled bashfully.

"Maybe." he mumbled. Jaebeom couldn't help but chuckle at Kyungmin, angling his head to softly peck Kyungmin's cheek, who only turned an even brighter red to the point where he looked like he was glowing.

Just as soon as lunch came, it left and everyone went their separate ways. Some went to their classes, others went to their dorms for free period, and Kyungmin and Jaebeom turned down the hill, getting closer and closer to the forest off the edge of the school property. Not far into the forest, just far enough where they couldn't see much of the school anymore, there was a large, twisting tree that had just the perfect little dip at the bottom of it where the two of them can rest against it comfortably (or as comfortably as you can against a tree). Kyungmin sat down first leaning against the tree and sighing with his eyes closed.

Now, the reason the two of them chose this large tree rather than a comfortable bed in their dorms is due to the fact that the both of them feel most in tune together surrounded by nature. With Jaebeoms mother being the goddess of harvest and Kyungmin's mother being a forest nymph, the two of them draw strength from the tree, and from the rest of the surrounding them as well.

Jaebeom settled between Kyungmin's legs, back against his chest and head resting in the crook of Kyungmin's neck. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him, both of their breathing falling into rhythm as the both of them drifted off into their own little dream world. Darkness first settled in Jaebeoms mind, then slowly, a distorted world of unrecognizable colors started taking view. Then suddenly, his hand is in Kyungmin's, the both of them already waling down a path he doesn't remember taking, but he goes with it anyhow. It takes him a moment to register that this is a dream, the one Kyungmin made for the both of them. Looking around curiously, he notes that they're in a forest of bright green, almost too green for it to be real.

"Where are we going?" He asked. Kyungmin smiles at Jaebeom, pulling him closer into his side as he lets go of his hand and replaces it on his waist. His stomach twists excitedly and his heart thumps rapidly from being so close with Kyungmin. He always feels like this with him.

"You'll see." He says for the second time that day. Unlike earlier, Jaebeom keeps his mouth shut and just goes along with it. He's sure whatever the surprise is, it'll be worth it. Of course, just as the thought crossed his mind, he sees a clearing, and as they enter into the light of the clearing, there in the middle is a little shack. Jaebeom raises a brow in confusion at his boyfriend.

"Uuhhh-"

"I know it looks weird, but trust me, I just wanted to make sure it was as much of a surprise as I can make it." The younger says, suddenly excited as they near the little shack. Jaebeom couldn't help but coo at him and let himself be led inside the shack. Now, that's where Jaebeom's eyes got so wide and jaw so slack, Kyungmin couldn't help but laugh at him.

Before the two of them, was a room much, much larger on the inside than it was on the outside. There were several hanging plants like ferns and vines hanging all over the ceiling, reaching for the ground like dangling arms. There were rows and rows of several different species and types of flowers, and even in the dream, Jaebeom could smell the fresh greens and the dirt and fertilizer. Everything was so bright and full of color, it made Jaebeom feel warm inside.

"Just wait," Kyungmin started, smiling from ear to ear as he looked down to Jaebeom. "There's more in the back." He said, eyes glimmering with excitement. The back? There was a back with even more? And sure enough, just down the rows of flowers and foliage is where they came across what looked like a check-out counter, and just passed that there was a wall with a large opening that separated the front of the shop from the back. Inside, there were row and rows of different fruit bushes and trees, and even a patio were some of the bigger fruit trees resided as well as grape vines and tomato plants.

"This is..."Jaebeom started, spinning around and feeling his eye's water, being completely overwhelmed by something that had only been a daydream, and is now an actual dream he was experiencing.

"This is the fruit and flower shop we were talking about opening up together." he said whimsically, still completely enraptured by the beauty Kyungmin created in his mind. A few months ago, sort of as a joke, the two of them talked about opening up a fruit and flower shop together. Jaebeom tried not to get his hopes up too much since they were only friends at the time and anything could happen between then and the future, but still, even if not with Kyungmin, he still wanted to do something like that and open up a shop where he could sell flowers and other plant's and just live a simple life.

Kyungmin giggled excitedly as he jumped up and down by Jaebeom's side.

"So you like it?" He asked. Jaebeom almost laugh as he turned back to Kyungmin with a watery smile.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Kyungmin giggled again as he wrapped Jaebeom up completely in his arms.

"And since this is a dream, none of this has to stay the same. We can talk about where we want to arrange everything, how bid we want it, the colors of the walls, how many windows we want, how _big_ we want the windows." He looked back down at Jaebeom as the shorter looked back up at him with pure happiness swimming in his eyes.

"We can do anything we want here." He whispered. Jaebeom was overflowing with joy. Having planning out something like this, opening up a fruit and flower shop together cause it's what they both want, felt like Kyungmin was planning on staying by Jaebeoms side for a very, very long time. Like he wanted them to be _permanent_. That alone made Jaebeom elated and feel special. _Kyungmin_ was special.

Being so overwhelmed like this with happiness and adoration, and being so full of warmth and all things fuzzy and soft, Jaebeom, for the first time, kissed Kyungmin fully and deeply without hesitation. The other made a surprised sound in his throat, but melted into Jaebeom and kissed him back. It was different this time. There was still some bashfulness underneath, but Jaebeom was much more sure about kissing Kyungmin. If the two of them were sure about being together for a long time, then there shouldn't be anything for the two of them to fear or be nervous about.

Jaebeom reached his hands up to Kyungmins face and held him softly. Their movements were slow and careful, taking each other in like this fully for the first time, and gods did it feel good. Kissing Kyungmin like this, and holding him close like this in the middle of what he hopes what will be their future, felt _good_. He loved him. Jaebeom loved Kyungmin. He already knew that in the back of his head, but it suddenly felt so, so real. So Jaebeom pulled away, panting softly as he stroked Kyungmin's blazing cheeks because he _had_ to tell him.

"I love you." he whispered, watching Kyungmin's eye's widen. "I really do, and I know we haven't been boyfriends for long-"

"I love you too, Jaebeom-hyung." He interrupted. Jaebeom chuckled, pecking Kyungmin's lips, just to make the younger even more flustered. Kyungmin whimpered, every bit of his flesh bright red as he dropped his head in Jaebeoms shoulder. Jaebeom hummed and nuzzled into him affectionately, stroking the back of his head softly and playing with his hair. They stayed like that for a moment to calm their racing hearts and just letting everything sink in. After a minute or two, Kyungmin lifted his head.

"Do you still want to renovate our shop?" he asked softly.

 _Our shop._ That alone sent Jaebeoms heart into another frenzy. Jaebeom beamed up at Kyungmin.

"Yeah." He whispered. And so they spent the rest of their free period renovating their dream fruit and flower shop, and blissfully planning their future out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, nothing better than some sweet, sweet tooth rotting fluff. Don't worry, there will be more to come, and from all of the boys in the group (and of course plenty of crack as well). I hop you all have a wonderful rest of your week :).


End file.
